


[PODFIC] Roll in the Burlington by breathedout

by joyinrepetition



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, I guess it's sort of career-driven loneliness?, O Canada, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fin de siecle, french canadians, hot tattoos, male impersonators, or at least adventure-driven solitude, presbyterians are not the only fruit, rural life, the magic of PEI, the magic of getting off PEI, turn of the century roadtrip, unhappy schoolteachers, unorthodox career options, vaudeville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyinrepetition/pseuds/joyinrepetition
Summary: Author's Summary:Katherine Brooke, lately of Summerside, Prince Edward Island, stood for the seventeenth night running on a makeshift stage under crude footlights in a top hat and scarlet tails.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roll in the Burlington](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604189) by [breathedout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedout/pseuds/breathedout). 



> Thanks to breathedout for the permission to record this wonderful fic! This was one of my first favorite femslash fics in any fandom, and I'm honored to have had the chance to podfic it.

cover art by joyinrepetition

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gix6d1itfjk30uo/roll_in_the_burlington.mp3) | **Size:** 21.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:23:43
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pq2asrwf2nxn5p0/roll_in_the_burlington.m4b) | **Size:** 33.55 MB | **Duration:** 00:23:43

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Reader's Notes:  
> The closing music and most of the interstitials are Ella Shields's recording of Burlington Bertie from Bow, and therefore lack the author's slight change to the original lyrics, specifically, a pronoun change from "he" to "she" in the lines: "she's got so much oof / she sleeps on the roof." 
> 
> Unfortunately, there don't appear to be any extant recordings of Shields's version that include the line "If they ever knew I'd been talking to you / Why they'd never look at me again," so those lines have been excerpted from the version recorded by Julie Andrews on her 1977 album "A Little Bit of Broadway."


End file.
